Rebirth of the White Cat
by Ren kurokage
Summary: What happens if Saya came back as the White Cat, a shooter only rivaled by that Black Cat... What life will she and Train live... Train x Saya, maybe more pairings in future... Finally finished :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes:**

**Hey guys it's my first story so plz be nice with the reviews **

**Enjoy:**

_**Flashback**_**- Flashback**

'_Help!' _**–Thoughts**

"Hi" **-Speech**

**Rebirth of the White Cat**

**Chapter I**

_**Flashback:**_

_Saya's blood soaked the floor, her hair was tangled and messy, her face painted red by the blood she bares._

_Fireworks shined upon the bloody scene lighting it up for him to see. He felt sorrow for the first time in many years, since his parent's death._

_He knew who did it, he knew what happened, and he wanted revenge. Revenge for his loss, his friend, his love._

_Blinded by his rage, he shot, ducked, dodged and killed Creed, his former partner, and his lover's murderer. Creed screamed that he was trying to help him, trying to free him from the witches curse, trying to free him from Saya. Oh how he hated Creed, how he despised him, how he longed to crush his skull._

_He left creed to die in a dumpster before telling him that this was worth far more than what he deserved and setting the dumpster alight._

_He limped back to where Saya laid and told her that it would be alright, that it was all over._

_**Flashback end:**_

Train sighed. It has been one week since that incident and he still felt that if he just showed fast enough, then he would have been able to save her.

"Why did I have to remember that?" said Train

He knew that Saya was gone, after all, she died in his arms, but a part of him still feels her presence. A part of his heart told him that Saya was still around somewhere. Something told him that she was waiting for him to find her.

A white cat walked up to him and purred. He sighed and gave the cat his bottle of milk. The cat just sat there and took the bottle up and walked towards the other building and jumped to the other side, a long 4 metres, that is a long jump even for a cat. Train got curious and started to follow the cat. He knew that something was going to happen, and he wanted to find out.

The cat led him across a complex route across the rooftops and stopped at a broken door. There was nothing on the door other than the words 'White Cat'. The words looked as if it was only carved in recently.

The cat squeezed through a small opening at the bottom right side of the door. Inside was a woman of incredible beauty, dressed in a familiar white kimono with a pink flower pattern. The kimono was stained in blood and had a number of cut on various places.

"Saya?" asked Train, who still couldn't believe his eyes

"Train!" cried Saya happily. Saya practically jumped on Train at the sight of him. Train was shocked at first but quickly gave in to the situation and hugged her as gently as possible to not reopen her wounds which looked as if they were roughly stitched together.

"But how? I thought you died" said Train

"I was told that it was not over, and that creed's soul will be taken in place of mine. I asked why but all the voice said was that you unconsciously made a deal with the shinigami and took Creed's soul instead of mine" explained Saya

Train didn't care right now, all that mattered was that Saya was alive and breathing. Train then carried her bridle style back to the apartment that he owned. "Train I can walk you know" blushed Saya. "I'm not taking any chances. I am going to look after you until you get better, you hear me?" said Train.

Saya pretended to pout but wasn't doing a good job. "Do you know how cute that makes you look?" laughed Train as Saya blushed. "Oh, did I make you blush?" teased Train. This just made Saya blush even more. She hit Train's shoulder playfully. "Meanie, you're not funny" denied Saya. "Oh really?" retorted Train.

When they reached Train's apartment, Train placed her gently on the bed and started to wrap Saya's cuts in bandages. After that train decided to cook some dinner and gave a bottle of milk to Saya and told her that dinner would be ready shortly. Saya examined the room, it was surprisingly clean for a boy's room, Saya knew from the experience at the orphanage she used to live in.

'_I wonder how Train's cooking is…' _thought Saya…

**The end of Chapter I…**

**Hope U like it… Please review… Remember, this is my first story so be nice…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:**

**Hi, I'm back…**

**I thank everyone who has read this story and I hope that everyone will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it **

_**Flashback**_**- Flashback**

'_Help!' _**–Thoughts**

"Hi" **–Speech**

_La…la…la _**- song**

**Rebirth of the White Cat**

**Chapter II**

A delicious aroma flooded the apartment building making Saya's stomach purr. A sizzling sound filled her ears telling her that Train was almost done.

5 min later…

"Saya! Do you want to take a seat now? I'm just setting the table" said Train as he arranged the food on the table. Saya walked in the room and almost felt her eyes pop out. "Train I didn't know you could cook this well! Why didn't you tell me?" said Saya. Train shrugged and said "You never asked" and continued to set the cutlery.

"OK… today's menu is steak with a chicken casserole and Pumpkin soup" said Train

"Looks delicious" exclaimed Saya as she ate the scrumptious meal.

After dinner Saya went to the rooftop to gaze at the stars. Train decided to join Saya and brought two bottles of milk and a black case.

"Thanks" said Saya as she took one of the bottles and started to sing.

_Sing a song onto the world,__  
__Rising high the clouds unfurl,__  
__Fan the flames into the past,__  
__Here, now, our lives will last,__  
__We'll never know the times of pain,__  
__Fall down fall down falls the rain,__  
__My life will not be plain_

Train gently hummed to the tune of the song entangled in the lovely melody. He then got up and placed his case down.

"What's in the case?" asked Saya.

"This is one of my closely guarded secrets. Not even someone from the Chronos Numbers knows about this. Every one of the Numbers thinks that the ruthless Black Cat is a heartless and cruel killer that follows his orders with speed and silence. As you know, not all of that is true… The numbers will flip if they see me with this" said Train as he open the dark case. Saya held her breath thinking that it was something bloodcurdling and fearsome. Train surprisingly pulled out… a violin…

Saya sweat dropped _'and I thought it was something frightening… That is definitely the weirdest scene ever…The Black Cat, a deadly assassin… holding a classical instrument, and a violin no less' _No one would have expected that. Seeing the expression on Saya's face, Train started to play a soothing melody.

The melody sounded so sweet and calm, it sounded so pure, as if all of your troubles could just melt into the sound. Saya hummed to the tune and got lost in the enchanting melody. As train slowly finished the final note Saya felt a cold tingling, as if her ears missed the soft sound.

"Train, why didn't you tell me that you could play the violin?" asked Saya

"I was going to show you as soon as the festival ended but I never got the chance" replied Train sadly "besides I thought you would just think how unfitting it is for an assassin to play a classical instrument such as the violin"

"I wouldn't have said that, and besides I think it makes you look cute" said Saya as she drifted into her own thoughts. Train raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"You think it makes me look cute?" asked Train

Saya became so red that could make roses wilt in shame. "Oooh, di-d I say th-at out lo-ud?" stuttered Saya, Train just laughed.

"What's so funny?" demanded Saya, still red from the previous remark

"You look so cute when you blush" explained Train. This just made Saya even redder from embarrassment.

"Come on lets go inside and get some sleep I have a big day tomorrow and I need my rest" said Train as he packed up his instrument. Saya quickly headed inside Train's apartment, laid on the bed and buried her face in her pillow. _'Why can't I stop thinking about him' _Saya asked herself. Train walked in and scanned the bedroom. He saw Saya on the bed and decided to take the floor instead. He found a few blankets and arranged them in a comfortable position on the ground.

'_Oh my god! We are only a few centimetres apart! Why does he make my heart beat so fast?' _she thought.

**The end of Chapter II**

**Ok hope you like it and don't forget to review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes:**

**Hey guys hope you like my new chapter. I know I and quick to update but ideas just appear in my mind so I write them down before they disappear. This chapter was a lot of hard work as I have got an assignment due next week, but don't worry I will try my best to write whenever I have free time. Enjoy!**

_**Flashback **_**–Flashback**

'_Help' _**–Thoughts**

"Hi" **–Speech**

_La…la…la… -_**Song**

**Rebirth of the White Cat**

**Chapter III**

The next morning Saya woke up to a bright and cheerful morning. She got herself up and looked at the mirror, her hair was a mess. She turned around to check if Train was awake. Normally she wouldn't care if her hair was a mess, but this morning she was franticly brushing her hair and trying to make it look nice. She checked the mirror for one last check before she went to grab a bottle of milk.

As she left she heard Train say "No Saya, please hold on…you're going to make it…don't worry Creed is dead…I will keep you safe…just don't go… I don't know how to live without you… you are precious to me…" Saya just stared at him blankly, _'He must be dreaming about the time Creed killed me, I didn't know he care so much… Maybe I can try to wake him up, he doesn't look too happy in that dream' _she thought.

"Train…Train wake up…Don't worry I am here for you Train…" said Saya in a soothing voice. Train's eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the light. "Saya!" exclaimed Train as he hugged her tightly, "Don't you ever leave me again!" Train cried softly. Saya, although surprised, hugged him back gently.

"Don't worry I'm here, and I won't leave for quite a while" said Saya. Train then let go of Saya, finally realising what had happened, and turned scarlet. "I…I…I'm sorry about that…" said Train. Saya who also realised what had happened also went scarlet.

Train left the room to let Saya change and went to grab a bottle of milk to cool off. After Saya was finished, she left the room in a hurry, accidentally running into Train, knocking them both over and into an uncomfortable position. Saya was on top of Train, their lips only millimetres apart with their noses practically touching, their eyes, locked into each other's gaze.

Train suddenly realised their position, but his body would not respond to his command. He could do nothing to move away. Saya on the other hand, was slowly moving her face forward. As their lips connected they both slowly closed their eyes, tasting each other's mouths, trying to savour the moment, unaware of anything but each other.

When they finally broke the kiss, an awkward silence filled the room. After what seemed like hours they helped each other up, before embracing again.

"Does this mean that you like me back?" asked Train, blushing furiously. Saya just nodded her head, still holding onto Train.

Train and Saya then started on breakfast with Saya making French Toast, and Train making pancakes. After the meal they both headed out to find some big bounties. "Why are you hunting for bounties? I thought you were an Eraser, not a Sweeper" said Saya

"I have changed since I met you, and I wouldn't have it any other way" said Train "Besides, I already quit the Chronos Numbers after I met you"

"Then how about you help me with these targets of mine, with your skill it will be a breeze" said Saya.

"Always a pleasure Saya" replied Train. This comment just made Saya blush. As they continued down the street, they met Sven and Eve again, but this time they were not on opposite sides of the battlefield.

"I thought you were an assassin not a sweeper, what are you doing around here" said Sven, not noticing Saya, who had her arm wrapped around Train's.

"I already quit the Chronos Numbers, I am no longer Number XIII, I am the Black Cat now" explained Train who was frowning at having to speak of his former organisation.

"I see…" said Sven, who finally notices Saya "And hello young lady, my name is Sven, would you like some coffee? My treat…"

"Umm… Sven…" said Eve but it was too late, Train had already sent Sven flying into the air with the hilt of Hades. "If you flirt with my girlfriend again, I will personally give you so many holes in your body that someone could easily walk right through you" said Train calmly.

Sven then got up, dusted himself off and ran as fast as he could screaming apologies at Train. "I am extremely sorry for his hopeless behaviour, now if you will excuse me, I must go beat him within every inch of his life" said Eve expressionlessly and walked away in the direction where Sven ran off to, leaving behind a very confused couple.

"Now that's out of the way, shall we?" said Saya, Train just nodded and continued along to their destination.

**End of Chapter III**

**Please review, and have a nice weekend **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes:**

**Sorry I haven't been updating for a while but now that I finished my assignment things can go smoothly round here… So enjoy! **

_**Flashback **_**–Flashback**

'_Help' _**–Thoughts**

"Hi" **–Speech**

**Rebirth of the White Cat**

**Chapter IV**

Train and Saya continued down a dark and abandoned alleyway to arrive at the ruins of a one great mansion.

_**Flashback**_

"Let's get a cab or something; I am not walking to another town, even if the bounty is 1 million ryo!" said Saya. "Of course not! What type of guy lets his girlfriend walk 10 km on foot, but we are not getting a cab, we are going by my own bike" said Train.

"Ok then, I like the feeling of wind in my hair" said Saya…

A few minutes later…

"I thought you said it was a bike…" said Saya. "It technically is a bike, but with a motor and an engine" said Train. "Yes but it would have helped if you said motorbike in the first place then it would be less confusing…" said Saya. "Where is the fun in that" joked Train.

"Meanie" pouted Saya, as she got on the bike. "Yes but I am your meanie" responded Train playfully.

_**Flashback End**_

So they secretly broke into the run down mansion, which wasn't very hard, as they crept closer to the target they found out that they were surrounded by loads and loads of bandits. It was a trap laid by the bandit's leader that they were after.

"What my luck, I just caught the Black Cat and the White Cat, we are going to have a great feast today, their heads are worth 2 million ryo each!" laughed the leader. "White Cat?" asked Train with a puzzled expression. "It was my bounty hunter nickname, I was said to rival you in shooting skills" explained Saya. "Why didn't you tell me?" asked Train. "Now where is the fun in that?" asked Saya playfully. "Oh I see how it is" Train pouted playfully.

"Well this has been delayed long enough; whoever kills the person first gets the bonus on their respective heads… Now Attack!" said the leader.

Train and Saya dodged and blocked all the projectiles and weapons that came their way, making easy work of most of the minions, during the fight barely any injuries were gained by Saya and Train.

"Ok second wave forward!" commanded the leader, as a second wave of stronger and better armed bandits started to advance. "What there is another wave?" said Train in frustration, "how many are there?"

As wave after wave came the two slowly, ever so slowly began to feel the fatigue in the never ending battle. The next wave was always stronger than the last, and as the enemies became stronger each time they appear, the two weakened. The two decided to make an escape quickly and made a break for the door, defeating enemies as the door got closer and closer. Finally as they got out, they ran as fast as they could to the motorbike that Train owned. As they rode out, they were followed by 7 black cars which were heavily armed. Obviously the leader had been expecting the cats and was well prepared so that means that they had known that they were coming a few days ago. Train shot and destroyed car after car, but when it came to the last one, he wasn't so lucky. The gunman began firing using the machine gun that was mounted on the top of the car.

Train had dodged most of them by doing some bike tricks but he also had to protect Saya, he was determined not to lose her again, so at the last moment just before the bullet was about to hit Saya, train took the bullet in the chest to save her, leaving just enough time to destroy the last car before falling of the bike while it was still moving.

Saya immediately slammed the brakes and ran to Train. "Train…Train…I'm so sorry, if I had seen the bullet then none of this would have happened…I am so sorry Train…" Saya said in between tears. Train couldn't answer, he wasn't moving much and he was losing a lot of blood. Taking a bullet, is an easy feat for the black cat, but falling off a bike at 160 km/h after taking a bullet to the chest is something that no man can do without needing medical treatment, and fast…

**End of Chapter IV**

**Sorry that I haven't been updating as much but I have got homework and studying to do. Plus I need inspiration. So hope you guys liked Chapter IV and leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes:**

**Hey guys sorry for the massive delay, I have a lot of assignments to go through and I just didn't have the time. I probably still don't but I am willing to give some of my time to people who still like my stories. Since it has been so long, I think I will just skip to the story… Enjoy **

**Rebirth of the White Cat**

**Chapter V**

Train woke up to a white room filled with the smell of antiseptic. The last thing he could remember was that he was that he was on a mission with Saya and then… _'Wait, where is Saya?' _Train started to panic and began franticly looking around since he could not move without causing great pain too himself.

"Excuse me Mr Heartnet" said a nurse that was dealing with a nearby patient, "You must calm down or you will further injure yourself"

"I am very sorry but I must ask you if you have seen a weird looking girl in a kimono that is cute and has a sweet smile?" asked Train politely. "That weird looking and incredibly cute girl with a sweet voice is me right? Or are you cheating on me Train?" replied a voice from behind a curtain.

Train pulled back the curtain to reveal Saya, but this time she was not in a kimono, but in actual clothes. Train blinked for a second and just stared awkwardly, trying to comprehend what he is seeing. "What is wrong Train? I know I am not as cute as normal, but I had no choice! My kimono was ruined and my house is just too far away. Sorry I had to use your money" said Saya. "Don't worry about the money; I can see that it was worth it. You look beautiful" replied Train. Saya started to redden, "Umm… I… uh…" Saya stuttered.

Train then thrashed and winced in pain as his body began to heal at an amazing rate. It took Saya all her strength to hold him down. When he finally stopped thrashing, his injuries were all gone. "Well will you look at that, I guess that cats do have nine lives" said Train smugly. Saya just looked at Train in confusion. "I only have 6 now, one because of the shooting incident that happened to put me here, and two for you" explained Train.

Saya could not believe that Train would actually sacrifice his own life to save her own, three times… "I made a promise to the devil that would let me trade two of my lives for your own, as the devil will only trade if he had a profit" said Train. Saya then jumped on him and hugged him tightly, showing her gratitude and her regret. "If only I was stronger…" began Saya but Train cut in, "then you wouldn't even need me, and we might not have met at all. I would never change a single event even if I had the chance as that would mean that we might not be loving each other and feeling this way right now" finished Train.

"I love you" said Saya, who was trying very hard to hold back her tears of happiness. Train got up and comforted her, and waited for her to calm down. "Don't worry, let's go home now, I'll treat you to a bottle of milk, and I will cook tonight" said Train, hoping to get out of the hospital as soon as possible. Saya nodded and went out so Train could get dresses, but not before giving him a kiss.

Train got in the small apartment and went straight to the kitchen to make Saya's favourite miso soup to cheer her up. Meanwhile, Saya was going to change into her kimono, but thought that her new clothes didn't look too bad, so she decided to stay in her outfit.

After a delicious dinner, Train invited Saya to gaze at the moon and the stars. "Hey Train, do you like my kimono or my current outfit better? I really can't decide" said Saya. Train didn't know how to answer since he thought Saya looked good in anything, so being the honest person he is, he just simply said "I don't really mind, I think you look beautiful in whatever you wear, because for me, you are my definition of beauty". Saya, surprised by his answer, gave him a kiss, not one of the pecks on the lips kind, the passionate and sweet type. When they finally stopped, both of them were breathless.

They both spent the rest of the night staring into the full moon… Finally, thirteen gets a stroke of luck, painted in white…

**Sorry for the delay but I had writer's block and I had school so don't hate me… I sincerely thank all of you readers for reading this story and I hope to get a review for it and I have a great idea for a new story but you will have to wait and see it… Have a happy and fine day ladies and gents…**

**Yours Truly, Xiphron**


End file.
